Celos
by Karo113
Summary: Miyagi descubre que no puede controlar sus celos ¿Será consumido por ellos o Shinobu hará algo para evitarlo?


**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Shungiku Nakamura. Yo solo los tomo prestados para que nos divirtamos un rato.**

**Sumary:** Miyagi descubre que no puede controlar sus celos. ¿Será consumido por ellos o Shinobu hará algo para evitarlo?

* * *

**Celos**

Miyagi apagó la televisión y tras encender un nuevo cigarrillo y abrir la quinta lata de cerveza, se recostó en su sillón deseando no pensar en nada por un momento. Recordar el episodio que había sucedido con Shinobu en la mañana no hacía más que irritarlo.

_~Flashback~_

Esa mañana había visto nuevamente a su pequeño terrorista rodeado por un grupito de chicas que no dejaban de acosarlo y reír tontamente. No pudo evitar arquear una ceja molesto al ver la escena. ¡Se suponía que el era el adulto en aquella relación! Debería mostrar una actitud calmada y apelar a su autocontrol ¿Cierto?

¡Maldición! Realmente no fue una actitud voluntaria, antes de que se diera cuenta estaba caminando hacia Shinobu con paso firme, como si algo estuviera jalándolo hacia el muchacho.

Los ojos celestes del chico se abrieron con sorpresa al notar como su amante lo tomaba con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastraba hacia su auto, empujándolo al asiento del copiloto sin ninguna delicadeza.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Qué hace?—escuchó la voz aguda y retadora de una chica de cabello largo.

El pelinegro se giró hacia su interlocutora y la muchacha no pudo evitar dar un respingo y alejarse unos pasos al ver el rostro enfurecido de aquel hombre.

—Solo tomo lo que es mío—dijo Miyagi encendiendo un cigarrillo, entrando a su automóvil

Al ver como el vehículo arrancaba y se alejaba de allí, el grupo de chicas se quedó con cara de confusión sin entender del todo lo que acababa de suceder. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto.

_~Fin del Flashback~_

* * *

Ahora las cosas estaban así, confusas, entre ambos. El profesor sentía los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo, sus mejillas se habían enrojecido por lo que se tapó la cara con su mano derecha, aún seguía acostado en el sillón.

Escuchó el grifo de la ducha cerrarse y poco después apareció Shinobu con una toalla que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y dejaba ver su torso.

— ¿Ya te emborrachaste, viejo?—le preguntó acercándose a él y apartándole la mano de la cara

— ¡Cállate Shinobu-chin!—le gritó con la voz temblorosa—No tienes derecho a hablarme… ¡Eres un exhibicionista!—señaló su torso desnudo

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices Miyagi?!—su rostro se había vuelto rojo— ¡Estas completamente borracho! ¡Deja de beber! Ya no tienes edad para estas cosas….

— ¿Me tratas de viejo? ¡Eres cruel!—hipó siendo presa del alcohol.

—Idiota…. —murmuró el rubio por lo bajo para luego sentarse a los pies de su amante—Dime…

— ¿Si?—su cara ardía por culpa de toda la cerveza que había bebido, la resaca del día siguiente lo mataría, tal vez Shinobu tenía razón…

—Eso de hoy…. ¿Qué fue?

El profesor no contestó, ni el mismo entendía porqué lo había hecho.

— ¿Estabas celoso verdad?—preguntó el menor ansioso sin ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

Miyagi se incorporó y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, la cabeza de Shinobu quedó pegada a su pecho, seguro que el mocoso podía oír los latidos de su corazón pero poco le importaba.

—Es tu culpa...—dijo de repente

— ¿¡Por qué mi culpa?! ¡Si yo no…!

—Me tienes atrapado. Tú controlas mi vida, todo gira a tu alrededor y sé que en el futuro me dejarás…

Shinobu no soportó el rumbo melancólico que llevaba el monólogo de Miyagi así que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luego ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

— ¡Viejo estúpido! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te quiero y que no pienso apartarme de tu lado?—lo abrazó—Además…estoy contento, creí que el único celoso temperamental era yo… saber que a ti te pasa lo mismo me hace muy feliz

Miyagi debía admitir que su Shinobu se veía increíblemente tierno, así que tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso con pasión. Se abrazaron juntando sus cuerpos casi con desesperación.

Los celos eran algo que no podía evitar, pero sabía que ambos se amaban más allá de lo inimaginable, al fin de cuentas eso era lo único que importaba.

* * *

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura?—le preguntó una chica rubia a la muchacha que se había enfrentado a Miyagi ese día

—Aún pienso en lo que sucedió en la mañana.

— ¡Oh si! ¡Eso ha sido muy extraño! Ese hombre diciendo que Shinobu era suyo…

Ambas chicas detuvieron su caminata y luego se miraron como si hubieran tenido la misma idea, dijeron al unísono

— ¡Shinobu-kun es uke!

* * *

**¡Aquí les traigo una nueva historia de estos dos! Me quedo cortita, pero ojalá que sea de su agrado! Muchas gracias por todos los reviews lindos que me dejaron la vez anterior. Feliz año 2013 para todas! **


End file.
